


[Vietnamese translation] The Tate and Other Places to Avoid when Babysitting Future Super Villains

by CallMeW



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeW/pseuds/CallMeW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry đã sống sót qua rất nhiều chuyện trong suốt bao nhiêu năm qua- những vết đâm, những vụ nổ, và thậm chí là bị bắn vào đầu. Chắc chắn ngài có thể sống sót qua chuyện này. Ngài nói với Eggsy, "Ta sẽ ổn thôi."</p><p>(Ngài đã nói dối.)</p><p>-</p><p>Lẽ ra Harry đã có kì nghỉ một tuần với Eggsy. Nhưng rồi Eggsy phải tham gia một nhiệm vụ, và Harry đã bị bỏ lại với trách nghiệm phải chăm sóc cho em gái của Eggsy. Đây là lần đầu tiên Harry từng ở một mình với một đứa trẻ, nhưng rồi ngài sẽ ổn thôi, phải chứ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese translation] The Tate and Other Places to Avoid when Babysitting Future Super Villains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tate and Other Places to Avoid when Babysitting Future Super Villains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811628) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Thank the author tuesday for letting me translate this adorable story!

Harry đã sống sót qua rất nhiều chuyện trong suốt bao nhiêu năm qua- những vết đâm, những vụ nổ, và thậm chí là bị bắn vào đầu. Chắc chắn ngài có thể sống sót qua chuyện này. Ngài nói với Eggsy, "Ta sẽ ổn thôi."

(Ngài đã nói dối.)

Eggsy cười tươi với Harry, trên khuôn mặt biểu hiện niềm tin tuyệt đối vào khả năng của ngài " Anh đúng là tuyệt nhất, cưng à.”

Hình ảnh của cậu đã sớm bị thay thế bởi Merlin trên màn hình. Trông Merlin thật sự không có hiểu chuyện cho lắm. Ông ta nói, giọng tỉnh bơ “ Tôi sẽ cố đưa cậu ấy về sớm nhất có thể.”  
“Cảm ơn,” Harry đáp.  
Khi ngài đóng laptop lại và quay trở về với phòng khách, Daisy đã biến mất, cho dù bộ phim hoạt hình mà ngài đã bật cho con nhóc vẫn đang chạy.

Harry sẽ không sống sót qua chuyện này.

_

Kế hoạch ban đầu cho tuần là tận dụng tất cả kì nghỉ ngắn của họ. Harry đã chuẩn bị mua xong vé khi mà Eggsy bước vào với một biểu cảm đầy hối lỗi trên mặt và nói “Mẹ em cần một người trông trẻ khẩn cấp. Thím Agnes đã bị trượt băng và giờ đang phải vào bệnh viện.”

Kế hoạch lúc sau cho tuần là đưa Daisy đi chơi cùng với anh trai. Harry đã lập ra hẳn một danh sách những hoạt động thân thiện với trẻ em để cho Eggsy xem. Cho dù Eggsy đã cười vào hơn nửa cái danh sách đó – “Con bé thích tranh fingerpainting không có nghĩa là em ấy sẽ thật sự thích Bảo tàng Tate đâu.” – thì đó vẫn là một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời. Và rồi Merlin gọi tới, thậm chí không hề bày tỏ chút hối lỗi nào, và nói “Kingsman cần Eggsy. Có vài rắc rối cần tới những khả năng đặc biệt của cậu ấy để giải quyết.”

Còn kế hoạch hiện tại của tuần? Lẽ ra đã có thể chỉ ra một cái kế hoạch thật sự, chứ không phải cái cơn hoảng loạn trong yên lặng mà Harry nhận ra rằng mình đã trải qua được vài giờ với cái trách nghiệm chăm sóc một sinh vật loài người bé tí tẹo, nhất là, khi chỉ có một mình suốt hàng ngày dài, và không có lấy bất kì sự hỗ trợ nào trong tầm tay.

_

Harry đã từng một lần theo dõi và triệt phá một đường dây khủng bố xuyên suốt biên giới của bảy quốc gia trong khoảng thời gian chừng năm ngày. Tìm một đứa trẻ chắc chắn không trở thành rắc rối gì. Mọi lần, tất cả những gì ngài cần phải làm chỉ là lần theo tiếng cười khúc khích. Bằng cách nào đó Daisy đã đi tới được ngăn đồ giặt, một nửa đống quần áo đang vương vãi trên sàn và chỗ còn lại thì đang mắc và xếp chồng lên người con nhóc.

“Ta đang chơi trốn tìm đấy à?”

“Cháu đang chơi!”

“Ừm, được rồi” Harry ngồi xuống và kéo một cái áo của Eggsy ra khỏi mặt con bé “Nên tìm một chỗ trốn mới đấy.”

Daisy trèo ra khỏi tủ giặt với một âm thanh gì đó nghe như tiếng cười phá lên.

Họ đã chơi thêm hàng đống ván trốn tìm nữa, sau đó là đến bữa chiều nhẹ của Daisy. Đến lúc này, Daisy đã ăn uống khá ổn thỏa. Con nhóc và Harry ngồi trên sofa phòng khách thêm một lần nữa để xem nốt bộ phim lúc trước. Cho dù con nhóc đã xem nó cỡ ba chục lần – “Cháu thích nó lắm!” – Daisy khẳng định. Sau vài phút, con nhóc đã nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ, cuộn tròn lại bên cạnh Harry. Có lẽ việc này cũng không tệ tới vậy, phải chứ?

_

Nó còn tệ hơn cơ.

Khi Daisy tỉnh dậy, có vẻ cuối cùng nó cũng đã giác ngộ được rằng mẹ nó và Eggsy đều sẽ không trở về sớm. Và đó là lúc màn khóc lóc bắt đầu.

“Họ sẽ về vào cuối tuần.”

“Thế là mãi mãi rồi!”

“Thế là chỉ có năm ngày thôi,” Harry kiên nhẫn sửa lại “ Nó sẽ kết thúc trước cả khi cháu để ý.”

Tiếng kêu khóc của Daisy đã đạt tới cái tần số đềxiben mà Harry đã nghĩ rằng nó không thể nào đạt tới được. Ngập ngừng, Harry vỗ lưng con nhóc và cố đưa cho nhóc một cái khăn giấy. Đáp lại, Daisy dí thẳng khuôn mặt nước mắt nước mũi tèm lem của mình vào cái áo khoác trong bộ suit may đo của ngài. Nếu Harry thật sự sống sót qua chuyện này, người thợ giặt khô của ngài chắc chắn sẽ giết ngài mất.

_

Sau khoảng hai mươi phút dài bất tận, Daisy đã khóc tới cái mức phải kiệt sức trong cáu kỉnh. Và con nhóc vừa thức dậy từ một giấc ngủ không báo trước nên chắc chắn nó chưa chuẩn bị để ngủ tiếp. Con nhóc đã chịu đựng việc Harry lau mặt cho mình bằng một cái khăn ẩm, nhưng với mọi đề xuất sau đó thì đều được nó đáp lại với một chữ “Không” kiên quyết.

“Cháu có muốn xem nốt bộ phim không?”

“Không.”

Lần trước Eggsy đã mua một tập sách tô màu và thật sự rất nhiều chì màu. Daisy thích chúng, nhưng khi Harry gợi ý hãy tô một hai trang gì đấy như khi nhóc làm với Eggsy, nó lại trông như sắp khóc khi nói “ Không, cháu muốn Eggsy cơ.”

“Vậy cháu có muốn ta đọc gì cho cháu không?”

“Không?”

“Có gì mà cháu muốn làm không?”

Thay vì trả lời trực tiếp, Daisy bắt đầu lặp lại một lèo “Không, không, không, không.”

Cuối cùng thì, áo sơmi của ngài cũng đã hy sinh theo cùng cái áo khoác. Khi con nhóc đã khóc xong thêm lần nữa – và Harry thật sự mong là con nhóc đã khóc xong thật lần này – nó cuối cùng, cũng đã đồng ý một cách cáu kỉnh rằng việc tô màu có vẻ khá thú vị. Mắt con nhóc sưng lên, và Harry đã cố hết sức để thuyết phục con bé uống thật nhiều nước để bù lại chỗ nước mắt đã mất kia.

Với lời đề nghị cuối cùng này, con nhóc liếc nhìn và chỉ nói một chữ “Không”.

Daisy đã đúng. Năm ngày thật sự, chắc rằng, cứ như mãi mãi vậy.

_

Ngày hôm sau, Daisy gần như chỉ im lặng và u ám. Mặt nào đó, Harry đã cố đưa nhóc ra ngoài. “Cháu muốn làm gì? Chúng ta có thể tới công viên. Hoặc là tới vài bảo tàng mà ta có làm thành viên.”

Mắt Daisy sáng bừng lên” Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật!”

Eggsy bị phản bội rồi, Harry đã đưa con nhóc tới Bảo tàng Tate.

_

Đó là một lỗi lầm. Nói càng ít, càng tốt.

_

Eggsy đã gọi video sau khi Daisy đi ngủ tối đó.”Cái gì vậy, Lancelot có nói về việc anh đã bị cấm tới thăm một viện bảo tàng trong một năm?”

Thầm lặng nguyền rủa cái mạng lưới ngồi lê đôi mách của Kingsman, Harry giả bộ “Ta chẳng hiểu em đang đề cập tới cái gì cả.”

Eggsy cười mỉm “Em đã hỏi, và Merlin đã gửi cho em cả cuộn băng an ninh rồi.”

“Ta không nói về chuyện đó nữa thì hơn.”

“Ít nhất một năm để dạy Daisy về phép cư xử tại bảo tàng nhỉ?”

Harry kịch liệt phản đối.

Trước khi đăng xuất, Eggsy nói, mắt dịu xuống “Này, anh biết là em - anh biết em rất cảm kích chuyện này, đúng chứ?”

“Không có vấn đề gì đâu.”

Eggsy khịt mũi “ Ừm, đúng là vậy. Nhưng dù sao anh cũng đã làm việc đó rồi.” Nụ cười cậu hơi cong lên “Vậy nên, cảm ơn nhé.”

Harry ngăn lại cái ham muốn gọi một dịch vụ trông trẻ và đáp “Bất cứ lúc nào.”

Với sự ngạc nhiên của ngài, đó là sự thật.

_

Vào thứ tư, Daisy có một lớp học nhảy. Nhìn chung thì tâm trạng con bé đã tốt hơn rất nhiều kể từ vụ Sự Cố Tate kia. Dù sao thì con bé vẫn luôn gây ra vài rắc rối và bất hoà.

" Họ sẽ trở về cho buổi diễn đúng chứ?"

Cho dù Harry không thể đảm bảo rằng Eggsy sẽ không phải đi lần nữa, ngài vẫn thấy bản thân không thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc đồng ý," Chắc chắn rồi."

Daisy ném cho ngài một ánh nhìn nghi hoặc, ngưng tất cả những gì nhóc nói tiếp chỉ là " Khi chúng ta về nhà, liệu ta có thể tổ chức một bữa tiệc trà không?" "Tất cả mọi điều cháu muốn." 

"...Liệu ta tổ chức nó ở Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật được không?"

" Tất cả mọi điều cháu muốn trong sự hợp lý và giới hạn của sự có thể."

Daisy gật đầu đầy trầm tư " Năm sau, được rồi..."

Harry tự thề với bản thân rằng ngài sẽ không bao giờ để điều đó xảy ra.

_

Có người đã ở trong nhà từ trước khi họ về. Harry kiểm tra bảng thông báo video và mỉm cười. Ngài gửi cho Merlin một tin nhắn ngắn - " Cảm ơn" - và hỏi Daisy " Cháu thấy sao khi hoãn lại bữa tiệc trà của chúng ta cho một bất ngờ?"

" Có phải là một con kỳ lân không ạ?"

"Ta e là không."

"Cháu nghĩ là cháu sẽ-" Lời nói của Daisy ngừng lại khi Harry mở cửa chính. Con nhóc thét lên, không một lời và rồi "Egssy!"

Daisy nhảy vào vòng tay của anh trai. Eggsy bế con nhóc lên, mỉm cười điềm đạm " Công chúa nhỏ của anh sao rồi? Em nhớ anh chứ?"

Daisy kể lại đầy vui vẻ và phấn khích về tuần lễ này của mình, bỏ qua tất cả những gì liên quan tới nước mắt và tâng bốc cuộc phiêu lưu của nhóc lên. Eggsy liếc nhìn Harry bằng một ánh mắt vui vẻ.

" Ôi, ôi, và em phải cho em xem những bức tranh của em! Đợi ở đây nhé!". Daisy vùng vẫy cho tới khi Eggsy đặt nhóc xuống, sau đó lao tới chỗ cầu thang và trèo thùm thụp lên tầng.

"Còn anh thì sao?" Eggsy hỏi, và đưa cơ thể mình gần lại không gian của Harry " Anh nhớ em chứ?"

Hary đưa những ngón tay của mình chạy dọc theo khuôn mặt của Eggsy. Hôm nay Eggsy chưa cạo râu. " Hm, để ta suy nghĩ đã. Liệu ta có nhớ người mà ta yêu, người mà ban đầu ta đã định dành cả tuần để cưỡng đoạt trong mọi cơ hội có thể không?" Eggsy nuốt xuống, và Harry ôm lấy hai má Eggsy. Ngài ép trán mình vào trán Eggsy " Cậu bé yêu quý ngu ngốc của ta, đương nhiên ta nhớ em."

" Chết tiệt Harry, em cũng nhớ anh"

Harry đã tận dụng hết sức có thể sự vắng mặt của Daisy để chào đón Eggsy về nhà một cách thích đáng.

Nhưng rất sớm, giọng Daisy đã vang lên " Thấy rồi!" và tiếp đó là sự trở lại của nhóc.

Harry trượt ngón tay của mình dọc theo má của Eggsy lần cuối trước khi rời ra. Họ cùng chia sẻ một nụ cười nhỏ, kín đáo và Daisy xông vào "Nhìn này!"

" Anh thấy rồi" Eggsy đáp " Đẹp lắm. Anh thích cái cách em quyết định chọn màu tím ở đó."

" Đó không phải màu tím" Daisy bực mình nói " Đó là màu tía!" " Hm, xin lỗi nhóc nhưng anh không chắc anh hiểu sự khác biệt. Em sẽ phải giải thích nó cho anh đấy." Nụ cười của Eggsy ngày càng mở rộng khi Daisy vẫy tay, trông cực kì phấn khích khi được nói về chủ đề yêu thích của mình.

Ngắm nhìn Daisy và Eggsy thảo luận vè các sắc độ khác nhau của màu sắc và những điều kiện nên dùng chúng, lấp đầy trong Harry là một cảm giác ấm áp. Ngực ngài có cảm giác như sắp bùng cháy, như thể cơ thể ngài không thể chịu đựng được niềm hạnh phúc này. Không phải lần đầu tiên, ngài nghĩ rằng cho dù ngài đã sống sót qua những vết đâm, những vụ nổ, bị bắn vào đầu và ba ngày ở một mình với một đứa trẻ, nhưng chắc chắn ngài sẽ không bao giờ sống sót được như thế nếu không có những giây phút như thế này.

_

Lúc lâu sau, khi Daisy đã đi ngủ, Eggsy quay qua chỗ Harry, hạ giọng " Để em đền bù cho anh chứ?"

" Khi mà ta sẽ không bao giờ nói không với bất kì điều gì em yêu cầu," Harry đáp " với tất cả mọi sự chân thành, em đã làm rồi, chỉ bằng việc ở đây."

"Kể cả khi-"

" Chúng ta không nói về Bảo tàng Tate" Harry nói kiên quyết.

Eggsy cười toe toét " Em đã định nói là ' Kể cả khi em đã lỡ mất lễ kỉ niệm của ta', nhưng nếu anh đổi ý thì em cũng muốn nghe quan điểm của anh."

Harry mỉm cười đầy hối tiếc " Hãy - hãy chỉ đơn giản là đi vào giường, được chứ?"

Họ đã làm thế. Chuyện xảy ra tiếp theo ( gần như) đã rất đáng, khi mà, sau khoảng một năm và hàng tháng nữa, Eggsy đã quay sang Harry và nói " Này, em đã hứa sẽ làm điều này với Daisy, nhưng có vài chuyện đã xảy ra. Anh có thể lo chuyện này, phải không?"

Lần này không phải Bảo tàng Tate nữa, nhưng mặc cho dịp được học cách cư xử sao cho nghiêm chỉnh tại bảo tàng trong một năm, chuyến đi tới Bảo tàng Quốc gia của họ vẫn không tốt hơn là mấy.

"Khi nào cháu lớn" Daisy tâm sự , khi mà họ đang được hộ tống ra khỏi bảo tàng " Cháu sẽ trở thành một tên đạo chích trộm tranh. Và một siêu ác nhân. Một siêu ác nhân trộm tranh!"

Vương Quốc Anh và hàng tá Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật của nó, Harry chắc chắn, sẽ không sống sót qua nổi chuyện này.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc tới đây!  
> Khả năng Anh phạm cũng chưa đạt tới trình độ chuyên sâu và siêu đẳng, nên hẳn là sẽ có chỗ dịch sai nghĩa và sử dụng từ ngữ lủng củng. Nếu có vấn đề sai sót gì xin báo cho mình để mình sửa lại!  
> Thật ra mà nói thì cái khiến mình đau đầu nhất là cách xưng hô của hai chú cháu nó trong này =_=


End file.
